


"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

by yikesola



Series: fmdin2020 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan’s got a dusting of freckles scattered across his neck, new from the days they spent crossing America. It’s cold here, now that they’ve flown to the other side of the world, so Phil knows those freckles will be covered up soon. But they aren’t right now: they’re right in front of him and screaming to be kissed.A fic about distractions and freckles.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fmdin2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Most Days in November, Dialogue Prompt: "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Dan’s got a dusting of freckles scattered across his neck, new from the days they spent crossing America. It’s cold here, now that they’ve flown to the other side of the world, so Phil knows those freckles will be covered up soon. But they aren’t right now: they’re right in front of him and screaming to be kissed. 

Dan is screaming about something else. Phil hasn’t been paying attention. The collarbone in front of him— not covered in stage sweat or plane sweat or any sweat at all for that matter— had distracted him. 

“And don’t you dare take creepshots of it,” Phil hears Dan’s voice break through the fog. 

“Huh?” Phil asks, still staring. 

“Phil,” Dan frowns. Phil looks up to see it. That’s not good— he hates making Dan frown, but he also doesn't remember how he did it. 

“I’m sorry, what were we talking about?” he asks. 

Dan’s frown is replaced by a bark of laughter. That calms Phil’s nerves a little bit. 

“Earth to Phil,” Dan laughs, “I was warning you that I _will_ ugly cry when we got to Hobbiton, and that _none_ of it better show up in a cheeky instastory.” 

“Ohh,” Phil sighs. He lets out a half-laugh but his focus has gone right back to the expanse of Dan’s skin in front of him. It’s gotta be the jetlag. Or the fancy-smelling soap Dan bought in the airport when they were trying to waste time between flights. Or maybe he just is and always will be a horny bastard. 

“Promise?” Dan asks, holding out his pinky. 

“Promise,” Phil says, looping his own pinky and immediately forgetting what the promise was. He uses the tiny grip to tug Dan closer. The kiss tastes like toothpaste, even though Phil had been hoping it might still taste a little like the mango smoothie Dan had been sipping during the livestream. Still, a minty kiss is hardly a bad thing. It’s sweet and familiar, and there’s a little bit of bite. 

Phil moves his lips over to Dan’s neck and the freckles that started this whole mess. Dan sighs against Phil’s skull and says, “We gonna get around to that gaming vid, babe?” There’s laughter in his sigh. Enough for Phil to ignore it. Enough for Phil to tug at the pants Dan had thrown on after his shower and push them down. 

“Oi oi oi,” Dan laughs, stepping back and covering himself up. “Window!” He points to the wall of their hotel room made mostly of glass and with the curtains still spread open from when they both gushed over the view when they checked in. 

Phil had forgotten about it. He almost wants to see if he can make Dan forget about it too. Almost. He knows it won’t really work. But he wonders how far he can push it. 

“So?” he smirks. 

“So,” Dan rolls his eyes, “Close the curtains before you get my dick out.” 

“Just your dick though?” Phil asks as he tugs his t-shirt over his head. 

Dan raises an eyebrow, crosses his arms, and seems to lean back. It’s a practiced, theatrical pose. One he keeps in his repertoire. “You’re bluffing,” he says. 

And of course, Phil is. Because they’re only on the third floor up, which is high, but not impossibly high. And they’re in New Zealand, which is far, but not impossible for someone to know who they are. And even if they didn’t know they were seeing AmazingPhil’s willy, Phil still doesn’t want to exist in someone’s mind purely as _Hotel Naked Man_.

He walks towards the window, playing with the elastic around his hips. Slowly. 

“Hurry up,” Dan laughs. 

“Or what?” 

“Or I’ll throw you through it,” he laughs again. 

That’s a good enough reason, Phil figures. By the time Phil closes the curtains, Dan’s lips are on the freckle at the back of Phil’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/635162926329774080/im-sorry-what-were-we-talking-about) !


End file.
